


Нет, Картман!

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: От ненависти до любви, как известно, всего лишь один шаг
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 5





	Нет, Картман!

**Author's Note:**

> Друг подсадил на просмотр юп, и я внезапно угорел по Кайману :D

— Ну уж нет, такой я точно не надену! — Кайл развернулся к зеркалу спиной, оглядывая себя. Серебристого оттенка костюм сидел в обтяжку, чересчур подчёркивая худощавость юноши, хотя в целом смотрелся неплохо. Тёмно-зелёный галстук подходил к цвету глаз и приятно контрастировал с белой рубашкой, но Кайлу всё равно не нравилось.

— Давай закругляться, чел, мы ведь тут уже всё перемерили, — пробурчал Стэн, устало потирая пальцами переносицу. Он сидел, лениво развалившись в маленьком креслице напротив примерочной так, что подплечники его пиджака глупо топорщились, а сорочка выскочила из брюк и задралась, чуть оголяя живот.

— Да, поживее, Кайл! — вдруг выпалил Картман, восседавший слева от Стэна.

До выпускного оставалось чуть больше месяца, и парни поздно спохватились с выбором нарядов, однако итоговая аттестация была ещё ближе, так что тратить драгоценное время на походы по магазинам было бы непозволительной роскошью. Прошатавшись тем не менее по торговому центру почти весь день, друзья успешно подобрали костюмы для Стэна, Кенни и Картмана. Оставался лишь Кайл.

Рыжий продолжал крутиться у зеркала, изворачиваясь и так и сяк, но нахмуренные брови выдавали его недовольство. Ему и самому уже было неудобно перед друзьями, но он ничего не мог поделать со своим упрямым характером — в конце концов, он же ждал, пока все остальные подберут себе костюмы по вкусу?

— Вы, евреи, все такие привереды, или это только ты такой, Ка-а-айл? — Картман нарочно мерзко протянул его имя, как делал, впрочем, очень часто. Он знал, что это бесило Брофловски, и это сработало.

— Заткнись, жиртрест, мы полчаса ждали, пока на складе найдут костюм твоего размера! — на самом деле ждать пришлось едва ли минут пять, но Кайл уже давно не обращал внимания на детали, когда дело доходило до словесных перепалок с Картманом. Да и вряд ли назовёшь того теперь жирным — гормоны сделали своё дело, и Картман рос скорее ввысь, чем вширь.

Стэн же, как и всегда, сидел молча, не вмешиваясь, и со скуки стал тупо пялиться на свой тёмно-синий галстук, рассматривая переливавшуюся в свете ламп материю — Венди просила его купить именно такой, чтобы подходил к её платью. Кенни тем временем играл в какие-то стрелялки на своём стареньком телефоне с разбитым дисплеем, давно уже не обращая никакого внимания на происходившее вокруг.

Внезапно Картман поднялся со своего места, из-за чего все соединённые меж собой креслица покачнулись. Он подошёл к Кайлу вплотную и принялся сверлить того взглядом. Кайл сощурился, наморщив нос, поджал губы и тоже стал яростно вглядываться в карие глаза напротив, или, вернее сказать, на полдесятка дюймов выше. Заметивший это Стэн устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза — опять эти двое играли в «гляделки ненависти».

— Или ты сейчас же покупаешь этот костюм… — прошипел Картман.

— Или что?! — Кайл огрызнулся.

— Или мы все сваливаем! Да, парни? — Эрик оглянулся в поиске поддержки, но, поймав на себе лишь безразличный взгляд Марша, развернулся обратно к Кайлу. — Ты сейчас же купишь и наденешь этот чёртов костюм на выпускной! — рявкнул Картман, находясь в паре дюймов от лица Брофловски.  
 _«Опять этот жид не подчиняется»._

— И не подумаю!

— А вот и наденешь!

— Нет, Картман!

***

Брофловски сидел в столовой в одиночестве, дожёвывая свой ланч и перепроверяя домашнюю работу по алгебре. Стэн снова тусовался с Венди на футбольном поле, а Кенни и вовсе едва ли посещал занятия.

— Приветик, Кайл, — Картман внезапно примостился рядом и поставил свой поднос с ланчем аккурат на тетрадь Брофловски.

— Какого чёрта, жиртрест?! — Кайл моментально вспылил.

— Упс, там твоя домашняя работа по алгебре, не так ли? — приторным голосом протянул Эрик.

— Ну, — Кайл кивнул.

— Не хочешь помочь своему старому приятелю, а, Ка-а-айл? А то по вине одного мерзкого еврея я был вынужден проторчать вчера в торговом центре до одиннадцати вечера и потому не успел сделать заданное, — Картман ехидно ухмылялся, сильнее придавливая тетрадь подносом.

— Не дам я тебе списать! — от гнева у Кайла покраснели уши, что ещё больше раззадоривало Эрика. — Отвали!

— Вот, значит, как евреи поступают со своими друзьями, да? — Картман старательно делал вид, что обижался, медленно и незаметно вытаскивая тетрадь Кайла из-под подноса с ланчем.

— Эй! — аж взвизгнул Брофловски, заметив махинации одноклассника. — А ну верни мою тетрадь, сволочь!

— Я обязательно верну, Кайл, только сверю со своей домашкой и верну! — Эрик стремительно направлялся к выходу из столовой, загораживая собою проход, тем самым не давая Кайлу вырвать свою тетрадь. — Спасибо за помощь, дружище!  
 _«Если бы не хотел позволить списать — дал бы в нос и отнял бы свою домашку»._

— Нет, Картман!

***

— Алло? — Кайл, не глядя, ответил на звонок, кое-как разлепив глаза.

— Алло, Кайл? Ты меня слышишь? Тут срочное дело! — сначала Брофловски спросонья не осознал, кто говорил на другом конце провода, но вскоре до него дошло.

— Картман, мать твою! Сейчас три часа утра! — парень хотел было уже скинуть вызов, но остановился, услышав громкие просьбы не делать этого. — Чего тебе?! — раздражённым шёпотом пробурчал Брофловски.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, Кайл! — голос Эрика звучал действительно обеспокоенным.

— В чём дело? — рыжий встрепенулся — а вдруг и правда что-то случилось? — Где ты?

— Я в лесу, — на фоне слышалось мерное стрекотание цикад. Значит, Картман не врал.

— Что ты там делаешь? — Брофловски не знал, что и думать: с одной стороны, было чертовски похоже на очередную тупую картмановскую шутку, с другой же — он уже давно не вытворял подобной херни.

— Я прячусь, но боюсь, меня скоро заметят, — Картман говорил вкрадчивым шёпотом. — Бери ружьё и тащи свою задницу сюда.

— Да что происходит?! — шёпотом крикнул Кайл, не выдержав.

— Я выслеживаю снежного человека, Кайл! Я почти сумел его запечатлеть, но он меня заметил, и теперь он меня выслеживает, Кайл! Чтобы убить!

— Опять ты за своё! — злость переполняла Кайла. — Нам завтра в школу рано вставать, придурок!

— Ты бросишь меня умирать, да? — жалобно проскулил Эрик.

— Да ты же всё врёшь опять! — Брофловски крикнул почти в голос, но вовремя опомнился, в соседней комнате спал брат.

— Я не вру, Кайл, иди и проверь! И ружьё захвати! Ты будешь виноват, если этот снежный человек меня сейчас убьёт!

— Иди в задницу, Картман, никуда я не пойду! Я собираюсь спать.

— Мне нужен снимок для школьной газеты, Кайл…  
 _«Послышался шорох одеяла, Кайл вставал с постели»._

— Нет, Картман!

***

Через неделю, после выпускного, Кайл привычно позвонил в дверь дома Картманов. Тёмно-сиреневые облака полупрозрачными полосками не спеша растворялись в последних золотисто-алых лучах заходящего солнца, скрывавшегося за белыми верхушками гор. Эрик наконец открыл дверь.

— Привет, Кайл. Я ждал тебя, — рыжий ничего не отвечал и молча прошёл в дом, ведомый Эриком. Как обычно, они поднялись на второй этаж и заперлись в его комнате.

Брофловски всегда отличался своенравием и строптивостью, и, особенно в последнее время, никто не мог заставить его делать что-то против его воли. Разве что Кайл сам согласился бы подчиниться?..

На стуле всё ещё висел оставшийся со вчерашнего выпускного пиджак Картмана тёмно-медного цвета, а сверху был накинут серебристый Кайла.  
 _«Он всё же купил тот костюм»._

— Опустись на колени.

— Да, Картман.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 10 мая 2016  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4369284


End file.
